All This Time, It was You
by Silver Nights
Summary: ChibiUsa is taken away out to live with Goku and his family for her own good. It's Goku's job to raise and train ChibiUsa to become a Sailor Scout to get ready for the Androids. But what happens when Gohan and ChibiUsa become close..perhaps a little, too
1. Prologue

A.N: I wrote this fic a while ago, but since I deleted all of my old stories I decided to re-write this one with better detail and not all crappy. So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, I write these for entertainment.

"All this time, It was you", By: Silver Nights

Prologue

Goku's dark wavy pitch black hair blew with the wind as he was flying in the dark midnight sky.

"Please don't let it be too late" he thought to himself. He was getting bad vibes over in Crystal Tokyo. He knew the Androids were coming, but he didn't expect them to come to earth so soon. That's why he left his home quickly in the middle of dinner, Chi Chi wasn't too happy about that. He decided he wasn't going to worry about what his wife thought, but worry for the sake of his dearest friend, Neo-Queen Serenity.

Serenity and Goku were friends since the Silver Millennium, he came to the Moon Kingdom and was raised by Queen Serenity since his planet blew up when he was only a baby. They were both reborn on Earth but later found each other when Goku was fighting Frezia . They've been friends through thick and thin. Sometimes Bulma even joked around about them getting married one day, but sure enough, they went their separate ways.  
But right now, he was focused on getting to the Crystal Palace, he began to speed up a bit and flew over Crystal Tokyo, he looked down to see the city being busy as usual.

"Everything seems fine, but why am I getting these bad vibes?" he wondered.

In the far off distance, he saw the Crystal Towers shinning in the moon light. He went faster and faster and slowly flew over the gates. He landed softly on the ground and walked arrowed with his eyes narrowed and being prepared if anything jumped at him.

"Goku.." whispered a gentle voice.

Goku sprung around to see who it was, he saw a women dressed in a dark violet robe with a hood over her head. Goku quickly got into a fighting stage. The women chuckled and took off the hood, it was Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Serenity.." started Goku as he stood normal.

Serenity put her index finger to her lips, "I'm glad you came"

Goku was confused, "Is anything wrong? I've been getting bad vibes here a lot recently"

Serenity nodded her head and frowned, "I'm afraid there is, The Queen's of Mars and Pluto had contacted me this evening, something evil is coming to the palace and its my duty to protect my Kingdom."

"The Androids.." Goku whispered under his breath.

"Yes, I believe that's who it is, and they must of heard about the Silver Imperial crystal and that's probably why there heading here" agreed Serenity.

"I'll have the boys protect you and your kingdom!" vowed Goku.

Serenity shook her head, "No, I'll fight the Androids alone with my Scouts when they appear at the Kingdom, but there is one thing I would like for you to do"

Goku raised one eye brow as he watched the Queen pull out something mysterious covered in a big blanket. Serenity walked up to Goku and opened the blanket just a little bit to see a sleeping child with pink hair in two triangular buns with little streamers.

Goku was in shock, "You didn't tell me you were a Mother"

Serenity giggled, "Her name is ChibiUsa, she's only three years old and I'm asking you to please take care of her. It will be too dangerous for her to be around with such violence that will be happening. Please train her well and when peace is settled, I will take her back and raise her on my own with King Endymoin."

Goku nodded and took the baby in his arms, he then looked up to the Queen.

Serenity had tears in her eyes and she gave up the baby to her best friend, she kissed her child one last time on her soft cheek. "This is only for the best Princess, someday I will return to you and we can start all over again".

Goku didn't know what to do but just let his friend cry. He watched Serenity pull out a pink brooch and she took Goku's hand and placed in his palm. Goku got a good look at the magical jewelry piece.

"Please, give that to her in case the Androids come and attack you and everyone else. Train her to become a Sailor Scout and to become the champion of love and justice" begged Serenity and she grabbed Goku's hand.

Goku gave a smirk, "Don't worry I'll make sure she's taken care of, you have my word"

"Thank you" weakly smiled Serenity

Goku then began to fly up into the sky, but Serenity called him one last time. He paused and looked down upon her.

"When she wakes up, tell her Mommy went to a very important meeting with the Outers and that I will return home as soon as I can" lied Serenity.

Goku nodded and took off high into the air and started to head back out in the country where he lived. Serenity collapsed to her knees as she saw her little one leave her, but she knew it was for the best. 


	2. Chapter 1

"All this time, it was you" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 1**

"Where is your Father!" cried out Chi Chi as she was sitting at the table tapping her foot. She was very impatient. Gohan just sighed as he was busy studying like his mother wanted him to, it was hard to concentrate with all of her bickering. "I swear once he enters that door I'm going to!" she got cut off with Goku quietly walking in.

"Where were you!" Chi Chi busted out, "I can't believe you thought it would be okay with your family to just run out of our home all because of stui-" she got cut off again by Goku gently covering her mouth. He then put his finger to his lips. Chi Chi then looked down to see the sleeping child.

"Who is that?" whispered Chi Chi

"I'll explain later" said Goku as he walked into the spare room and opened the covers to place the tired princess to rest in the bed. She laid there peacefully. Chi Chi watched her husband handle the kid with such good care. He took off her shoes and placed them of the floor and tucked her in, like it was his own kid.

Goku walked out of the room and gently closed the door, "Who is that? And why is she staying at our house?"

"It's Serenity's daughter" answered Goku.

"What!" yelled Chi Chi, "I didn't know Serenity had a kid!"

"We've both been busy so its hard to keep in touch, especially with the Androids coming" said Goku with concerned.

Chi Chi returned the look, "So why is she staying here?"

"Serenity thinks the Androids want the Silver Crystal, and she has a feeling that they will stop at Crystal Tokyo first because of the population, then just make there way around the country" explained Goku. He told Chi Chi about the Queen asking Goku to take care of the princess and to protect her. Chi Chi seemed to be ok with it. Gohan listened in for a while.

"And when shes done training, Serenity wanted me to give her this" finished Goku as he pulled out the magical moon brooch from his pocket.

"Wow! What a piece of jewelry!" called out Chi Chi as she got a good look at it.

"Yeah I guess" chuckled Goku.  
Gohan then got out of his chair and walked over to his parents, "Dad, who's staying here?"

"Just a friend of mines kid. But its only for a while" lied Goku.

"Really? I want to meet him! Where is he?" asked Gohan all excited.

"Um, Gohan.." but Goku as quickly cut off.

"He can train with us and he can help us with the Androids too!" exclaimed Gohan practically jumping out and down.

"Gohan! Please go to bed" calmly said Chi Chi

"Yeah kido, we have a long day of training as it is" agreed Goku.

"What do you mean training! That boy is studying!" argued Chi Chi.

Gohan sighed as both of his parents started to have another one of their arguments about Gohan's future. He silently walked into his room and got himself ready for bed. He just laid there listening to his parents arguing. His Dad didn't really have much to say since he didn't like getting into fights with his Mom.

**_The Next Day…_**

Dawn broke into the Son's household. The warm sunlight shined through out the country side and the light gently hit ChibiUsa's eyes. She slowly opened her brown eyes and quickly jumped as he noticed that she wasn't home.

"Where am I?" asked ChibiUsa out loud, "What is this place? Where's Mommy?"

Goku was whistling down the hallway, about to go check on the Queen's daughter. Meanwhile, Chi Chi was humming a melody in the kitchen, until she heard her husband scream.

"Goku?" she called out, she ran down the hallway and saw her husband panicking because the little girl was pointing a gun at him.

"You kidnapped me!" insisted ChibiUsa.

"I didn't kidnap you" weakly smiled Goku with a sweat drop on the side of his head.

"Then tell me, where's my Mommy!" ordered ChibiUsa

Chi Chi gave her husband a pathetic look, "You're a Super Sayien and yet your afraid of a gun?" Chi Chi walked up to the girl and gave her a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm Chi Chi, and you are.."

"Usagi, but everyone called me ChibiUsa. Now tell me, where am I and where's my Mommy?" demanded ChibiUsa as she pointed the gun at Chi Chi

"You're at the Son residence, once again I'm Chi Chi, over there is my husband Goku, and my son Gohan is sleeping" said Chi Chi a bit nervous as the gun was a few inches away from her face.

"ChibiUsa, your Mom wanted me to take you because she's on a important meeting with the outers up in space" smiled Goku.

"The Outer scouts?" asked ChibiUsa as she slowly put the gun down.

Goku nodded, "She won't return to earth for a while". ChibiUsa's eyes started to form tears. She turned around and began to cry. "Mommy, why did you leave me?". Goku sighed and he had no idea what to do.

Chi Chi smiled and walked up to ChibiUsa, "Come now, everything will be alright, we're good friends with your Mother" ChibiUsa whipped her tears with her tiny fist and looked up at Chi Chi.

"Do you like pancakes ChibiUsa?" asked Chi Chi

"I love pancakes!" smiled ChibiUsa as she got happy once again.

"Good, then let's go in the kitchen and make a nice big breakfest!" said Chi Chi as she took ChibiUsa's hand.

"C'mon Luna P!" said ChibiUsa.

Chi Chi and Goku both got a confused look on there face, they had no idea who Luna P was. The gun in ChibiUsa's hand floated a few inches into the air and poof, the gun turned into a cat that seemed to be a magical ball. ChibiUsa giggled and ran into the kitchen with Luna P following her trail.

"You think she will be ok?" asked Chi Chi as she followed the pink haired girl.

"It seems she'll be alright" smiled Goku as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

ChibiUsa ran to the table and quickly took a chair, "Pancakes! Pancakes!" she shouted

Chi Chi giggled, "Alright, just hold on there ChibiUsa"

Chi Chi began to make breakfast for the family, Goku sat next to ChibiUsa waiting and they both were smelling the sweet smell of Chi Chi's cooking. Their mouths began to water.

Just then, footsteps were coming down the hallway, it was Gohan rubbing his eyes, he just woke up. He smelled the smell as well, he entered the kitchen, "What's going on?"

He happened to notice the pink haired pig tale girl sitting in his seat, next to his father.

R/R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 2

"All this time, it was you" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 2**

Gohan blinked his eyes, first, he wondered who that girl was sitting in _his _chair next to his Dad, second, he never saw a hairstyle like that before. "Who's the girl with the weird pink hair?"

At this point, ChibiUsa was a bit angry, "It's my Mommy's hairstyle, and its not weird! And who's the guy with the messy spiky hair that needs to be cut!" barked the pink haired child.

Goku practically choked on his coffee. Gohan then wasn't happy with the comments he was getting from this strange girl, "It doesn't need to be cut! And why are you in my seat?"

ChibiUsa stuck her nose into the air, "Because I called it and I'm waiting for my breakfast"

Gohan grunted as he pounded his fist on the table causing the table to shake a little. ChibiUsa was shocked on how strong the boy was.

"Gohan!" scolded Chi Chi as she placed from freshly cooked pancakes on a plate. She then walked over to the table and set it right in the middle for everyone to eat. Everyone was drooling. "Gohan, there's another seat next to your Dad, go sit there"

Gohan listened to his Mom as usual and took a seat next to his Father, in less than ten seconds, Gohan, Goku, and ChibiUsa were eating like pigs. Chi Chi was in shock that the little girl could eat so much. "It's almost like she's part of the family" thought Chi Chi.

Gohan took a break from eating and looked up at his Dad, "Hey Dad, who's the girl that's eating with us?" whispered Gohan in his Dad's ear. Goku turned towards Gohan and whispered back, "That's ChibUsa, she's Neo Queen Serenity's daughter, she'll be staying with us for a while, while we train for the Androids."

Gohan leaned farther out to get a good look at ChibiUsa, she was eating pretty fast, almost as fast as Goku. "She doesn't seem fighting material"

"She isn't going to be fighting, don't worry" winked Goku at his son. Gohan just smiled at his Dad and continued to eat. Chi Chi couldn't help but listen to their conversation. She was about to tear up the wash cloth that she used for cleaning the dishes, "Oh no!" she blurted out.

Goku, Gohan, and ChibiUsa's eyes quickly got big. Chi Chi turned around with a very pissed off look on her face, "How many times must I tell you, HE IS GOING TO BE STUDYING!"

"Stop yelling!" cried out ChibiUsa as she covered her ears.

"But Chi Chi.."started Goku giving her a weak smile.

"Gohan! Go to your room and study!" ordered Chi Chi as she pointed her finger to Gohan's bedroom. Gohan quickly jumped to his feet and ran into his room. It was going to be another one of those 'fights' that his parents had all the time about his future.

Goku and Chi Chi were busy yelling at each other back and forth about Gohan as usual, ChibiUsa sat there covering her ears with her eyes closed shut. "Please, stop!" yelled ChibiUsa.

ChibiUsa then started to scream and a crescent moon symbol appeared right in the middle of her forehead causing great light and power to fill the room. Goku and Chi Chi quickly stopped yelling at each other and watched in awe as ChibiUsa was powering up. The more the child scream, the power and light filled the room. Gohan even opened his door to check out what was going on. ChibiUsa kept screaming, Gohan decided to take action.

"ChibiUsa stop!" ordered Goku as he placed his hands on the little girls shoulders. ChibiUsa ignored Goku and just kept screaming. Goku then started to shake her, "Stop it ChibiUsa! Take control!" Chi Chi stood and watched with shock with her hands covering her mouth.

"Come on ChibiUsa!" yelled Goku

ChibiUsa then opened her eyes and her power slowly caused her to faint into Goku's arms. She was out of energy. Goku held onto the child tightly. "What on earth happened?" asked Chi Chi. "Are you sure she doesn't have Saiyen blood in her?"

Goku nodded his head, "Yes, it was just her moon power within her. I know it looked kind of similar to becoming Super Saiyen, but its just her Lunar power, its starting to come to her"

"Is she okay?" asked Chi Chi placing her hand on the childs forehead.

"I think she'll be fine, she just fainted" answered Goku, he walked in the back into the same bedroom ChibiUsa was in earlier. He tucked her in again and laid her there to rest. He took one look at her, and couldn't believe that ChibiUsa had so much similarities like her Mother, he then left her alone to rest.

Gohan watched his Dad leave the room, he then snuck in quietly and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the sleeping Princess and looked down on her, "She doesn't seem much of a Princess, I wonder if she is a Super Sayien" thought Gohan to himself as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?" asked Gohan as he shook the little girl, but no answer. ChibiUsa just slept there. Gohan thought for a second, then noticed the ice cold pitcher of water and some cups near the bed. He took a cup and filled it up with water and poured it on the sleeping girl. ChibiUsa quickly woke up and started to cough from the water, she noticed Gohan.

"What are you doing here?" demanded ChibiUsa.

"Are you a Super Sayien?" asked Gohan being serious.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what that is" replied ChibiUsa acting like Gohan was stupid.

"Guess not" said Gohan as he turned around and started to walk away from ChibiUsa.

"Why do you say that?" asked ChibiUsa

"Because, I saw that power you had in the kitchen, you were screaming and a crescent shape moon appeared on your forehead" explained Gohan.

"I have those often, only when I get mad or upset" said ChibiUsa look towards the ground with a upset look on her face.

"What does that mean anyway?" asked Gohan.

"It's the symbol of my kingdom" said ChibiUsa proudly to represent the White Moon family.

"Your kingdom?" what Kingdom?" asked Gohan giving her a puzzled look.

ChibiUsa signed with annoyence, "I'm the Princess of Crystal Tokyo, also know as either 'Small Lady' or 'Princess ChibiUsa".

"ChibiUsa? that's your name?" asked Gohan with disbelief.

"Yeah why?" asked ChibiUsa

"Not only do you have weird hair, but also a weird name to go with it" joked Gohan.

ChibiUsa grunted, "Will you shut up?" ChibiUsa turned away from Gohan, she then just had a thought, "_Daddy told me he always teased Mommy about her hair before they were evening dating.._" ChibiUsa was then in a trance.

"Hello!" asked Gohan waving his hand in ChibiUsa's face.

ChibiUsa quickly got out of it, "What did you say?"

"I said, my name is Gohan" grunted the dark haired boy.

ChibiUsa started to laugh, "Now theres a funny name Gohan!"

"Will you knock it off?" grunted Gohan as he was watching the pink hair girl make fun of his name. Gohan rolled his eyes and turned away from the laughing Princess. Gohan then looked back at ChibiUsa and couldn't help, but to laugh as well.


End file.
